L'Innocence des Garçons
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Lorsque le jeune garçon fit coulisser la porte ce matin-là, Albus était loin de se douter de l'importance de cette rencontre. Le garçon devint son meilleur ami ; aussi, quelle était supposée être sa réaction lorsque son ami le tentait de couvrir des blessures parfois bien plus complexes qu'un simple bleu sur le torse ? "Parfois" dit-il "l'innocence est la mère de grandes actions."
1. Chaque rencontre est une incarcération

Trois ans, mes amis ! Trois ans depuis la dernière courte histoire que j'ai posté sur ce site ! Et des projets, il y en a eu, pourtant. Et tous sont tombés à l'eau. Finalement, ce fut celui-ci, courte histoire en environ une demi-douzaine de chapitre, écrit en deux jours, qui a été portée à terme. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ces aventures que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.  
Voici le prologue de "L'innocence des garçons". Chapitre court, évidemment, c'est un prologue. La suite suivra dans peu de temps - toute l'histoire est écrite. Alors je peaufine, en attendant.

_Bon retour dans mon univers à ceux qui me connaissent, bienvenue aux autres._

* * *

**- L'Innocence des Garçons -**

_Prologue : "Chaque rencontre est une incarcération."_

La porte coulissa. Elle s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, très blond, aux yeux bleus. Il avait l'air perdu et un peu effrayé.

"Je peux m'asseoir ?" demanda-t-il, peu sur de lui. L'autre garçon, déjà sur la banquette lui répondit oui de la tête et avec un sourire encourageant. Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel chacun des deux garçons détaillait l'autre. L'occupant premier était plutôt petit pour son age, il avait des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, un regard vert foncé, et une allure décontractée. Il semblait plus sur de lui que son vis-à-vis. Tout deux avait onze ans.

L'autre paraissait plus rassuré désormais. Il se risqua à engager la conversation :

"- On s'est croisé sur le quai, quand on est parti. Tu étais pas seul, si ?

- Non, il y avait mon frère. Il a quitté le compartiment quasiment dès que le train est parti.

- Tu es resté seul tout ce temps ?

- Ben oui. Et toi ? Tu faisais quoi ? demanda le brun.

- Je cherchais une place. Tout est pris, et là où il y avait des places, j'avais pas envie de m'asseoir. Les autres me faisaient un peu peur."

Le premier eut un sourire un peu moqueur.

"- Rigole pas, toi tu as ton frère pour te garder une place... Demande-lui dans quel état il était pour partir la première fois, protesta l'autre, gêné.

- Te vexe pas. J'en sais rien pour tout dire. Tu veux un truc à manger ? Le chariot est passé il y a quelques instants, tu as dû le croiser dans le couloir..."

Le nouvel arrivant accepta avec gratitude. Il remercia l'autre, puis avala en un instant une chocogrenouille.

"- Tu as qui, sur la carte ? demanda le petit brun en mangeant sa propre grenouille.

- Severus Rogue. Mon père m'a parlé de lui, quand il ressassait les évènements de la guerre. Et toi ?"

Le premier observa sa propre carte avec une moue déçue.

"Encore une carte avec la gueule de mon père..."

Le petit blond fronça les sourcils, et découvrit la carte avec une exclamation de surprise : "Harry Potter".

"- Ton père, c'est Harry Potter ?

- Ouais.

- C'est dingue ! Papa a pas arrêté de m'en parler. Tu savais qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ?

- Non. Mais tu sais, mon père, il a un peu sauvé la vie de tout le monde... Parfois c'est sympa, mais quand tu trouves cette carte pour la soixante-deuxième fois dans une chocogrenouille, c'est agaçant.

- C'est dingue... Il est vrai que tu lui ressembles pas mal, j'aurais pu m'en douter..."

Un silence admiratif s'installa. Le fils en question en était gêné. Soudain, la porte coulissa à nouveau.

"Al ! On va arriver d'ici trois quarts d'heure. Faudra penser à s'habiller. Oh, salut..."

Le nouvel arrivant détailla avec attention le petit blond qui se renfrogna.

"Al, je peux te parler cinq secondes ?" dit le plus grand en saisissant son frère par le bras. Il l'entraîna hors du compartiment et ferma la porte.

"- Aïe ! s'exclama le dénommé Al.

- Tu sais qui c'est ce gamin ?

- Non, James, lâche moi tu me fais mal !"

Le plus grand laissa partir le bras de son frère.

"- C'est le fils des Malefoy ! Tu devrais pas lui parler, siffla James.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ! Son père a jamais pu encadrer le nôtre. Ils se détestaient...

- Et alors, quoi ?

- Fais pas le débile, c'est pas une bonne fréquentation, surtout pour une première...

- Mais arrête, coupa le plus jeune. Ils se détestaient pas tant que ça. Il m'a dit que Papa avait sauvé la vie de son père à lui... En particulier, je veux dire, je sais que Papa a sauvé tout le monde... ajouta-t-il face au regard sceptique de son frère. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est lui qui est venu me voir, et qu'il a l'air de tout sauf quelqu'un de méchant. Alors laisse moi !"

James soupira, tandis que son frère retournait dans le compartiment. Au moins, il aurait essayé...

* * *

Sur la suite du trajet, Albus et le dénommé Scorpius étaient restés ensemble et avaient beaucoup échangé sur tout et rien à la fois. Seuls les frêles embarcations glissant en silence sur le lac la nuit avaient eu raison de leurs discussions. Hagrid avait tout de suite reconnu le nouveau venu de la famille Potter et l'avait vivement salué avant de rassembler tous les premières années.

"C'est glauque." glissa Albus.

Son vis-à-vis hocha frénétiquement la tête en guise de réponse.

Une fois débarqués, ce fut de se retrouver face à un grand homme à l'allure débonnaire juste en face des portes de la Grande Salle qui eu raison des dialogues des deux nouveaux camarades.

"Mes enfants, bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le directeur adjoint, le professeur Thomas. Ce château sera votre maison pour les sept prochaines années. Vous y vivrez vos premiers sorts, vos premières potions, vous y rencontrerez des créatures que seuls vos rêves vous ont permis d'imaginer. Sachez que durant ces sept ans, vous défendrez les couleurs de l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou Serpentard. Ces maisons sont en compétition chaque année que ce soit au niveau du sport, le Quidditch, ou encore de vos performances scolaires.  
Voici comment va se dérouler la cérémonie. Lorsque nous entrerons, vous attendrez devant le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à ce qu'elle appelle votre nom. Vous vous assoirez sur le tabouret, et attendrez d'être envoyé dans l'une des maisons. Lorsque vous connaitrez votre destination, vous pourrez aller vous asseoir à la table correspondante : Gryffondor le plus à gauche, puis Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et enfin Serpentard le plus à droite. Bien. Silence je vous prie."

Cette dernière injonction était inutile, le silence était déjà si pesant qu'il menaçait de s'effondrer. Thomas ouvrit en grand les portes de la Grande Salle qui se tut instantanément et mena la procession des premières années jusqu'à la directrice. Albus jeta un coup d'œil à la table de gauche en espérant apercevoir son frère, mais il était introuvable.

La répartition commença. Un à un, les élèves défilaient, et étaient envoyés vers l'une des quatre tables qui à chaque fois explosait en applaudissement. Albus était terrifié tant le cérémonial était officiel. Le silence était pesant, tous les regards braqués sur eux...

"- J'entends d'ici ton cœur battre. Glissa Scorpius, taquin.

- Oh, ta gueule, hein. T'es pas en reste."

En effet, le blond était tout aussi terrifié. Il savait que toute sa famille avait été à Serpentard, là où toute la famille de son ami venait de Gryffondor...

"Malefoy, Scorpius" annonça la directrice.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Son ami lui glissa un léger coup dans le dos pour l'encourager. Il sentit le silence encore plus pesant qu'à l'accoutumée. Comme si son nom avait éveillé l'attention des autres. Le garçon avançait comme un zombie. Il grimpa les quelques marches, et jeta un regard suppliant à la directrice qui le fixait, droit dans les yeux. Elle resta impassible. Il s'assit.

Désormais, le garçon maudissait tous ces gens qui tiennent à être le centre du monde. Comment pouvait-on apprécier cette sensation d'être observée par toutes les paires d'yeux de la Terre ? Il soupira pour tenter de calmer son anxiété. Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux d'un autre garçon, plus petit que lui, châtain, qui était le seul à lui adresser un sourire encourageant. Il maîtrisa enfin sa respiration, quand il sentit qu'on posait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

La voix qui résonna dans sa tête le fit sursauter.

"- Oh, voilà au moins un quart de siècle que je n'ai plus touché de Malefoy... Tu as tout d'un Serpentard, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ?

- Non !"

Scorpius se surprit à s'adresser mentalement au choixpeau.

"- Non ? Tu te rends compte que toute ta famille depuis au moins quinze générations est à Serpentard. Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas comme eux ! Je veux rester avec mon ami.

- Oh, et je sais de qui tu parles... Mais qu'en sera-t-il si lui n'est pas à Gryffondor, hmm ?

- Il le sera ! Je le sais... S'il vous plait...

- Bon et bien... GRYFFONDOR !"

Le brouhaha de la salle était bien plus dû à la surprise qu'à la joie. Un malefoy à Gryffondor ? Le choixpeau avait bu. Scorpius lui-même n'en revenait pas. Non seulement il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, mais en plus de cela, le choixpeau l'avait écouté et compris... Il leva ses yeux vers la directrice en sautant du tabouret, qui lui souriait à présent.

Scorpius rejoignit sa table, tout sourire. Albus se sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Désormais, il avait encore plus de pression : il DEVAIT aller à Gryffondor. Son ami et sa famille s'y trouvaient. D'autres élèves passèrent, quand soudain :

"Potter, Albus."

Le silence fut immédiat. Et très, mais alors très pesant. Le garçon commença à marcher vers le tabouret. Il sentait tous les regards de la salle le transpercer, certains s'étaient même relevé sur leur chaise pour mieux voir. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la moquerie ou dû à son nom de famille. Dans tous les cas, il maudissait à l'instant la célébrité de son père. Quelle idée de merde, sauver le monde...

Arrivé au tabouret, il jurerait avoir vu un sourire encourageant de la directrice, mais ses traits impassibles le faisaient douter. Il s'assit, et fixa obstinément le sol. Tout ces regards, c'était trop.

"- Mais qui voilà ? Le dernier venu de la hiérarchie Potter. Comment ça va mon garçon ?

- Euh... Bien...

- Tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Oui... Vous ne me parlez pas de ma maison ?

- A quoi bon, ton chemin est tout tracé. Déjà qu'un Potter, j'ai tout de même un fort a priori, mais là avec le petit bonhomme de tout à l'heure, ce serait criminel de vous mettre chacun d'un côté. Bon, coupons court, je te sens fébrile. GRYFFONDOR."

Albus sauta de tabouret et alla immédiatement se placer à côté de son ami, quitte à faire se décaler les deux trois élèves qui s'étaient installés avant lui. Tout deux affichaient un grand sourire.

Une fois la répartition terminée, McGonagall s'adresse à l'ensemble des élèves.

"Bienvenue mes enfants, pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Une fois de plus, ce château accueillera vos joies, vos rires et vos larmes. Il sera la chaleureuse maison qu'il a toujours été, une fois de plus. Le monde sorcier tel que vous le connaissez est de loin le plus paisible depuis des millénaires. Alors tentons, mes enfants, par l'éducation, de maintenir cet esprit pacifique et ces soifs d'un monde toujours meilleur. Bon appétit."

Et le festin commença. James vint féliciter son petit frère, lui disant que, tu vois, c'est pas si terrible. Il félicita aussi moins chaleureusement le fils Malefoy, puis retourna rejoindre les préfets, avec qui il devait discuter de la suite de la première soirée.

Albus prit enfin le temps d'observer la personne en face de lui. Il cligna plusieurs fois de l'oeil, mais l'hallucination ne disparut pas. Deux parfaits jumeaux se trouvaient en face de Scorpius et lui-même.

"- On t'a fait loucher, s'exclama l'un d'eux.

- Euh... J'avoue, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y faire, dit Albus. Vous êtes vraiment identique.

- C'est parce qu'on a les mêmes fringues. Les robes noires, ça se différencie pas, expliqua l'autre.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Lui c'est Nathan et moi Luke. Et vous ?

- Scorpius.

- Et Albus.

- Et vous avez des prénoms bizarres, commenta Nathan.

- Je sais. Appelle moi Al. Plus simple... Alors, vous avez été envoyé à Gryffondor, hein !

- Eh, oui. Surtout que c'était plutôt incohérent, notre père était à Serpentard et notre mère à Serdaigle.

- En même temps, faut croire que le chapeau sait ce qu'il fait, compléta Scorpius avec un regard complice à Albus."

Ils furent conduits dans leurs dortoirs par les préfets après que le festin soit terminé. Ils étaient une vingtaine de premières années à Gryffondor, répartis en cinq dortoirs.

"Deux dortoirs de quatre, et trois de cinq ! Vous avez le lit devant lequel se trouve votre valise. Les cours commenceront demain, vous recevrez vos emplois du temps au petit-déjeuner, a 8h. Soyez présents. Bonne nuit."

Les quatre garçons pénétrèrent dans une chambre au hasard. Les chambres étaient très joliment agencées. Circulaires, les lits étaient disposés face à face, deux par deux, avec un espace d'environ deux mètres entre chaque lit d'une paire. Parfois, un cinquième lit se trouvait à côté de la porte de la salle de bain, face à l'entrée. Tout en carrelage rouge avec un bandeau or, une lionne dessinée aux traits dorés se baladait sur le mur.

"Quelqu'un reconnaît sa valise ?"

Tous répondirent par la négative. Finalement, ce fut James qui appela son frère pour lui montrer sa chambre.

"- Ah, je suis là, fit Albus.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Scorpius, réjoui.

- On est tous les quatre là... Ça, pour une coïncidence...

- Une coïncidence dans un château magique ? J'y crois pas trop...

- Ah ! On va passer une super année !"

* * *

Le prologue se termine ici. Merci de m'avoir lu. A dans deux jours pour la suite.


	2. Éternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte

Voici le second chapitre de l'Innocence des Garçons. Et la suite dans deux jours. Wiiiiiiiii !

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : "Éternité est l'anagramme d'étreinte."_

"Al, bordel, on va être grave en retard !"

Le garçon se retourna dans son lit. Il semblait à peine émerger.

"- C'est quelle heure ? murmura-t-il, la voix embuée.

- 8h40. Il nous reste à peine dix minutes pour bouffer, et tu sais que moi, j'tiens pas sans p'tit déjeuner. Allez magne toi, les jumeaux sont déjà partis !

- C'est mon anniversaire. J'ai le droit de glander aujourd'hui, conclut Albus.

- _aguamenti_ !"

Un cri plus tard, le garçon était debout hors du lit, et trempé.

"- Connard !

- Joyeux anniversaire, s'exclama Scorpius avec un large sourire. Allez, si dans deux minutes t'es pas près à descendre, je file sans toi...

- Ok, ok, j'ai compris, soupira le brun.

- Et je ne t'offre pas ton cadeau.

- Oooooh, s'écria Albus, feignant l'extatique en se ruant tout de même dans la salle de bains."

Scorpius s'assit dans un fauteuil en attendant son ami. Celui-ci allait très certainement en avoir pour plus longtemps que prévu. Albus fêtait ses seize ans aujourd'hui, six mois après Scorpius qui lui était né en Août. Les vacances d'Hiver venaient de se terminer, et elles avaient été presque parfaites.

_Presque._

Depuis que les deux garçons se connaissaient, Scorpius passait quasiment toutes ses vacances dans la famille Potter, si bien que les parents l'avaient officiellement déclaré fils adoptif des Potter. Il y avait été très bien accueilli et ce malgré les réticences premières de l'ainé. Harry avait été certes très surpris au début que le fils Malefoy se soit lié d'amitié avec son fils à lui, mais après tout, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, il avait été bien plus surpris par la nouvelle d'un Malefoy à Gryffondor. Mais si le sujet des parents de Scorpius était soigneusement évité lorsque le garçon était présent dans la famille, tous savaient qu'il existait bel et bien.

Ses parents ne manquaient pas au garçon, et il ne manquait pas à ses parents. En fait, Scorpius savait pertinemment qu'il avait pu survivre malgré le manque total d'amour de la part de ses parents uniquement grâce à sa famille de substitution.

Toutefois, manque d'amour n'était pas le bon mot. Si sa mère Astoria semblait ne jamais lui accorder la moindre attention, son père Draco passait du temps avec lui et s'intéressait à sa vie. Il était heureux de son amitié avec Albus et sa famille, et lui souhaitait le meilleur qu'un père puisse souhaiter à son fils. Mais quelque chose dérangeait son fils. Il avait l'impression trop marquée que son père manquait d'honnêteté, il cachait quoi-que-ce-fut.

Pourtant, lors de ces dernières vacances, Scorpius avait passé une semaine sur les six que duraient les vacances avec sa famille. "Famille"... Le mot sonnait bizarrement. Le garçon prit une longue inspiration, ses pensées le troublaient. Une famille, il n'en avait plus en réalité. Astoria avait quitté Draco en lui laissant uniquement la charge de leur fils. Draco avait été ravagé par la tournure des évènements. Il buvait beaucoup d'alcool, et pas en soirée. Seul, sur son canapé, en retenant ses larmes. C'était cela qu'il avait caché. Son couple battait de l'aile, et il espérait, en bon père, que pour le bien de son fils, tout allait s'arranger.

Cela avait bien évidemment affecté grandement Scorpius, qui s'était voué pour mission de lui redonner un semblant de sourire. Scorpius en avait parlé à McGonagall, et une solution avait été trouvée avec la directrice. Depuis que les cours avaient repris, le garçon passait un week-end sur deux hors de Poudlard, avec son père, pour ne pas le laisser seul.

Cela avait eu son effet. Chaque fois, le moral de Draco remontait un peu plus. Il apprenait à vivre seul, et à s'occuper malgré son immense fortune. Scorpius avait fait le choix de ne pas en parler à Albus. Il ne voulait pas que la famille Potter le sache dans une situation familiale tendue voire pitoyable et l'accepte alors plus par pitié que par amitié.

Ce jour-là était un Vendredi. Albus, Scorpius et les jumeaux allaient fêter correctement l'anniversaire du brun, puis le blond partirait rejoindre son père pour le week-end.

"Je suis près ! Roule..." Albus sortait de la salle de bain précisément deux minutes après la menace de son ami. Ils quittèrent le dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Les jumeaux les y attendaient.

"- Les gars, vous avez trois minutes pour bouffer, après vous serez en retard !

- On sait, Luke.

- Nathan. Moi c'est Nathan.

- Oh, ça va hein ! Laissez le truc se mettre en place, j'ai eu un dur réveil, se plaignit Albus."

En voyant le grand sourire qu'affichait Scorpius, ils comprirent que le blond lui avait une fois de plus mené la vie dure.

"- Si tu étais pas autant une loque le matin, aussi, ajouta Luke.

- Eh, mais merde, fit Albus en posant sa cuiller, faussement révolté. J'ai pas le droit de jeter un sort sur vous trois qui m'emmerdez comme ça le jour de mon anniversaire ?

- Roh, t'énerves pas Al... On t'aime bien, le rassura Scorpius en le servant d'une mini-étreinte.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! De la part de Nathan et moi."

Al reçut le petit paquet avec une joie non-dissimulée. Il remercia vivement les jumeaux d'avoir pensé à lui, et ouvrit le paquet. C'était un petit vif d'or avec un cadran et des aiguilles.

"- C'est une horloge vif d'or ? demanda-t-il.

- Mieux ! Un réveil vif d'or, précisa Nathan. Tu le règles à une certaine heure, et le matin il s'envole, sonne, et tu peux pas l'arrêter tant que tu l'as pas attrapé.

- Oh la vache ! Le cadeau empoisonné quoi, commenta Scorpius.

- Vous êtes sympa, fit Albus en riant. Mais vous savez pertinemment que j'utiliserais jamais un instrument de torture pareil ! En tant qu'horloge il est parfait, merci bien à vous deux !

- Bon anniversaire !"

Il y eut une sonnerie.

"Bon, ça y est on est en retard."

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la classe du professeur Binns sur la pointe des pieds. Le professeur d'histoire de la magie était toujours aussi soporifique, aussi il ne remarqua même pas leur arrivée tardive, le nez plongé dans son bouquin, parlant d'une voix monotone.

Ils s'installèrent.

"Hey, murmura Luke, c'est quand même une chance qu'on ai histoire de la magie, non ? tu devrais quand même faire un effort Al, qu'on ne doive pas courir tous les matins quoi."

Tous approuvèrent, même Albus, un peu à contrecœur.

"- Pourquoi tu restes pas ce weekend ? demanda le brun à son ami.

- Tu le sais bien. Mon père veut me voir.

- Tu le vois toutes les deux semaines en ce moment. Tu peux pas lui dire que tu viendras la semaine prochaine juste cette fois-ci ? C'est mon anniversaire, insista Albus.

- Désolé, Al. Vraiment, ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'peux pas. T'inquiète pas, ce soir on va fêter un peu ça.

- C'est pas pareil... J'aime pas quand t'es pas là, j'me sens seul, rougit Albus.

- C'est pas gentil pour les jumeaux ça, commenta le blond.

- Oh, allez, tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire, se plaignit l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Non. Développe.

- Les jumeaux sont de très très très bons amis. Toi, t'es tout ce que j'ai à Poudlard, et de loin mon _meilleur_ ami... S'te plait, insista encore le brun en saisissant le bras de son ami.

- Lâche moi, se dégagea Scorpius. Désolé, je changerais pas d'avis. C'est qu'un weekend, t'es quand même pas dépendant à ce point là, si ?

- Ça fais quoi si je réponds que si ?

- Comprends moi aussi. Mon père va pas bien en ce moment. Il a besoin de moi, c'est pour ça qu'il me demande de venir."

Ce n'était qu'à moitié faux. Draco n'avait rien demandé à son fils, mais ça, Albus n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"- Il se passe quelque chose ? s'inquiéta le brun.

- Je crois que ça va pas fort entre ma mère et lui... Ils se sont séparés, avoua Scorpius.

- Ah, merde... Ben du coup, oui, ça va pas fort est un bon euphémisme. Mais ton père, il va bien, hein ?

- Oui, oui. Il a juste besoin de me voir."

Albus sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs des mots qui auraient dû éveiller l'attention de son ami n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté. Peut être Scorpius était-il trop pris par ses problèmes de famille...

Le soir venu, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent devant la Salle sur Demande. Ils avaient bien-sur fait de cette salle une sorte de QG vu que leurs parents en connaissaient l'existence. Les jumeaux s'étaient procurés pas mal d'alcool ainsi qu'une vieille machine moldue pour jouer de la musique. Bref, une petite soirée tranquille entre amis pour l'anniversaire de l'un d'eux.

La musique était entraînante, la soirée belle. Ils s'amusaient. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent assis autour d'une table basse, sur de petits coussins en sirotant chacun une énième bierraubeurre.

"- Ferme les yeux, Al, demanda le blond.

- Hum. Qu'est ce que tu vas encore me faire ?

- Tu verras ! Ferme les yeux !"

Albus s'exécuta. Il sentit Scorpius s'approcher, en fait, il sentait sa respiration lui caresser le visage. Ses mains passèrent autour de son cou, et lorsque leur douce chaleur disparue, Albus sentit un poids inhabituel autour de son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux.

"- Tadaaa ! C'est ta médaille de naissance. Je l'ai récupérée pendant les vacances auprès de tes parents, et j'y ai fait mettre une chaine...

- ... en or, constata Albus. Merci bien..."

Les mots manquaient au petit brun. Sans même se relever, il s'approcha de Scorpius et le serra dans ses bras. Le blond bascula sous le poids et la surprise. Et ils restèrent ainsi, l'un littéralement allongé sur celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

"Merci", murmura Albus.

Le blond ne sut quoi répondre tant l'étonnement était grand.

Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, Scorpius mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. La chaleur de son ami et le contact avec lui ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Il frissonna.

La soirée se termina lorsqu'il ne resta plus une goutte d'alcool dans les bouteilles. Le périple du retour s'annonçait scabreux. Scorpius était de loin le moins alcoolisé des quatre. D'abord parce qu'il voulait être en forme pour sa journée avec son père le lendemain, et puis parce que suite au contact qu'il avait eu avec son ami, il ne s'était plus vraiment senti de boire encore. Les jumeaux s'entraidaient, mais Albus risquait de tous les faire repérer si Scorpius ne l'empêchait pas de hurler devant chacune des armures des couloirs.

"- Bon sang, tais-toi Al ! T'as déjà réveillé tout ce mur de tableaux.

- Oui, chuuuuuuuuuut, fit Albus. Mais c'est mon anniversaire.

- Eh bien, on le saura ! Bougonna un vieil ivrogne sur un tableau.

- Allez, encore un petit effort, Al. On arrive. Une fois dans la salle commune, on sera en sécurité."

Il y eut un long miaulement derrière eux.

"Merde !" jura le blond.

Il se mit à courir en traînant littéralement Albus derrière lui.

"- Bon sang, fais un effort, Al ! Si Rusard nous voit on est cramé !

- Mais ça tourne..."

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame était en vu. Scorpius regarda derrière lui, aucune trace de Rusard. En revanche, Miss teigne miaulait de plus belle.

Dans sa course, le blond se prit le pied dans un pavé du sol, et s'effondra, entrainant son ami avec lui, qui lui tomba dessus.

"Aïe", se plaignit Albus.

Les jumeaux venaient de pénétrer dans la salle commune, ils étaient sauvés. Le blond paniqua. Il entendait au loin le pas de Rusard qui approchait. Il se releva, ramassa au sol son ami - pas si léger que ça. Il le plaça sur son épaule. Il se remit à courir. Il prononça rapidement le mot de passe, entra, et referma la porte juste à temps.

La respiration erratique, il laissa tomber son ami sur un fauteuil, qui vomit.

"- Al, t'es lourd. J'vais te mettre le nez dedans, tu connais pas tes limites._ Tergeo_.

- Merci, Scorpius, mais je t'avouerais que la course sur ton épaule m'a un peu retourné l'estomac. Ça a pas aidé.

- Encore heureux que vous soyez arrivés ici à temps. Imagine la sanction si tu avais vomi dans le bureau de McGonagall... Bourré, dehors après le couvre-feu... Sérieusement, il dort quand Rusard ? demanda Nathan.

- Jamais, c'est problématique. Tu te sens mieux, Al ? s'inquiéta Scorpius."

Le concerné hocha mollement la tête.

"- Une chance que tu sois plutôt petit. Tu pèses pas bien lourd, j'y serais pas arrivé sinon.

- Oh, je t'emmerde et je vais me coucher tiens."

Albus se leva. Une fois près des escaliers, il envoya avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

"Au fait les gars, merci pour tout... C'était un super anniversaire."

Les trois autres traînèrent encore un petit moment avant de monter. Les jumeaux d'abord, puis Scorpius qui voulait d'abord se rendre aux toilettes. Il monta dans son dortoir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois dans la chambre, il remarqua que les jumeaux dormaient déjà. Ils s'étaient effondrés sans même se changer sur leur lit respectif et s'étaient immédiatement endormis.

"Scorpius ?"

Le concerné sursauta. Il se retourna vivement vers le lit de son ami. Albus était assis contre la tête de lit, et il semblait pâle.

- Al ? Bon sang tu m'as fait peur. Tu dors pas ?

- J'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je me sens mal.

- L'alcool...

- Non, c'est pas ça. J'ai vomi et ça va mieux... Non, là je sais pas ce que j'ai, expliqua le brun d'une voix piteuse.

- Ben écoutes, je peux pas trop t'aider. Tu es malade, voilà tout. Je vais me coucher, moi, il me reste à peine quelques heures de sommeil...

- Attends ! Tu veux pas...

- Quoi ?

- Tu veux pas dormir avec moi ? demanda trop rapidement Albus.

- Quoi ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Je sais pas... Je m'endormirais plus facilement si tu étais là.

- Tu vas me vomir dessus...

- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, ça vient pas de l'alcool. S'te plait... Le blond se sentait vraiment piteux.

- Bon, bon. Mais seulement si tu me laisses partir sans encombre demain quand je me réveillerais.

- Ouais ! Pas de soucis."

En réalité, Scorpius avait une autre crainte, il espérait que Albus ne recommence pas à le serrer comme il l'avait fait, autrement le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil... Et puis, entre amis, il ne savait pas si c'était bien correct. Il se déshabilla, ne conservant que son sous-vêtement comme à son habitude, et se glissa dans les draps, aux côtés de son ami qui s'était de nouveau allongé pour l'occasion.

En fait, Albus trouva le juste milieu. Si son lit était largement assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes sans avoir à se serrer, le brun restait très proche de son ami, de manière à toujours le toucher, d'une manière ou d'une autre, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Il était sur le dos, et comme il l'avait annoncé, il s'endormit très vite, avec un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

Scorpius essaya lui de comprendre tout d'abord ce qui le dérangeait dans cette situation... Il ne trouva rien. Rien en fait. Il chercha encore et encore, mais finalement il dû admettre une évident : cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas de dormir quasiment nu aux côtés de son plus proche ami. Mais ne il comprenait alors pas d'où venait l'angoisse qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le garçon se positionna sur le côté, la tête tournée vers son ami.

Albus affichait toujours un léger sourire. Il était bien... Sa respiration était lente et silencieuse... Finalement, Scorpius s'allongea sur le ventre, à moitié sur le matelas et à moitié sur son ami. De sa main droite il attrapa l'épaule gauche de l'autre garçon et s'endormit alors tranquillement, apaisé par la respiration et la chaleur de son ami. Il serra le corps chaud contre lui tant qu'il le pu. Il l'étreignit si fort que celui-ci en ouvrit un œil.

Albus sentit son cœur accélérer. Son ami regardait ailleurs, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il était réveillé. Et tant mieux. Car Albus préférait lui faire croire qu'il dormait plutôt que celui-ci vienne à rompre cette étreinte qu'il souhaitait pouvoir voir perdurer jusqu'à la fin des temps.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez...

A très vite,  
Vince.


	3. L'indifférence aussi est une blessure

Voici le second chapitre de l'Innocence des Garçons. Court, le prochain arrivera donc demain. Wiiiiiiiii !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : "L'indifférence aussi est une blessure."  
**

Au réveil, Scorpius mit un moment à se rendre compte de l'étreinte dans laquelle il était pris. Lorsque sa conscience lui revint peu à peu, il était enveloppé dans une douce chaleur ; et dans le grand silence du dortoir, seuls lui parvenait la respiration calme et tranquille de son ami. Puis lui revint la conscience de ses membres. Ses bras enserraient quelqu'un. La personne dont il entendait la respiration en fait. Son ami. La mémoire lui revint : Albus, l'anniversaire, son étreinte avant de s'endormir. Sans le vouloir, il avait fait dériver le sujet.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Sa première vision fut le visage d'Albus, toujours endormi et paisible, niché sur l'oreiller un peu plus loin. Le garçon eut un sourire. Il se releva légèrement, dégagea son bras de sous le corps de son ami. "Merde", pensa-t-il. "Je sens plus rien." Le sang lui manquait. Il soupira. Il n'avait réellement pas envie de s'en aller. Même le fait de voir son père dans la journée ne le rendait plus aussi enthousiaste que la veille. Cette chaleur était trop calme, trop sécurisante. Soupirant à nouveau, il se glissa hors des draps, direction la salle de bain.

Quand Albus se réveilla à son tour environ une heure plus tard, ce ne fut pas aussi agréable. Il lui manquait la présence de son ami, qui était déjà parti. Les jumeaux dormaient encore. L'horloge indiquait huit heure vingt le matin. Il se glissa hors de son lit, puis se recoucha dans le lit de son ami. Baigné de l'odeur de celui qui était parti, il s'endormit à nouveau. Le weekend allait être long...

* * *

Les quelques mois qui suivirent virent naitre un comportement bizarre chez Scorpius. En effet, lui qui n'avait jamais fait preuve de pudeur - en tout cas jamais au delà de la normale - refusait de se montrer ne serait-ce que torse nu devant quiconque, et pire encore pour Albus, il refusait le contact. Suite à cette nuit où ils avaient dormi ensemble, Scorpius refusait catégoriquement que Albus ai avec lui plus de contact qu'une simple main sur l'épaule. Du moins c'est ce qu'avait compris le garçon après s'être fait repoussé plusieurs fois.

Toujours gentiment, mais toujours de manière inexpliquée.

Malgré ce qu'Albus avait pu espérer, ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble à nouveau.

Ce jour là était un vendredi. Et il y avait un match de Quidditch, Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. Scorpius jouait dans l'équipe en tant que gardien depuis peu. Il remplaçait le gardien officiel qui avait été arrêté pour l'année après avoir reçu un cognard vicieux en pleine tête. Et il était plutôt efficace. En tout cas, Albus n'avait pas envie d'être à sa place. Il aimait le Quidditch, et il adorait voler sur un balai - il avait ça dans le sang, parait-il - mais le sport n'était pas son fort.

Après le coup d'envoi, Albus vit son ami se diriger immédiatement vers les anneaux de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il arrêta plusieurs lancers plutôt mal envoyés, mais dès qu'il se trouvait face à un poursuiveur seul et qui avait le temps de caler son tir, il était systématiquement impuissant.

Pourtant, Gryffondor menait au score. Les poursuiveurs étaient d'une efficacité redoutable, et le gardien d'en face était encore plus impuissant que Scorpius. Et l'écart commençait à devenir critique pour les Serdaigles ! 170 à 80. Le vif d'or restait introuvable.

Tout allait très vite dans le ciel ; les Gryffondors passaient à l'attaque. Voletant toujours près des anneaux de but, Scorpius suivait le jeu distraitement. L'action se trouvait de l'autre côté du terrain. Il leva les yeux, son attrapeur terminait son tour de stade au-dessus de lui. Il lui fit un léger signe d'encouragement, pouce levé. Scorpius n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il s'apprétait à répondre au signe de son ami lorsque celui-ci lui hurla :

"ATTENTI..."

Il y eut un immense choc dans la tête du garçon. Un flash blanc lui passa devant les yeux ; ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. Il se sentit chuter, et s'évanouit avant d'atteindre le sol.

"- Votre ami ira bien...

- Je le sais. Sinon, ces matchs seraient interdits...

- Je demande leur interdiction depuis des années, Mr. Potter."

Albus observa son ami, les traits tendus.

"Les dégâts sont très limités. Il n'aura même pas besoin de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie."

Le brun en était déjà soulagé.

"- Il se réveillera d'ici une petite heure. Vous devriez retourner dans les tribunes.

- Merci, mais je préfère rester ici.

- Comme vous voudrez. Aidez moi, alors. Il faut lui enlever son tee-shirt."

Albus s'exécuta, puis observa le torse de son ami, choqué.

"La vache, c'est violent ces cognards..."

En effet, son ami possédait un magnifique bleu violacé à l'estomac. L'infirmière fronça les sourcils. Elle effectua encore quelques examens, puis appliqua une pommade sur le torse de Scorpius, avant de le bander.

"- D'autres nouvelles ?

- Non, si ce n'est que vous avez mon approbation complète : ces cognards sont très vaches."

L'infirmière s'en alla. Albus posa son regard sur son ami. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait eu l'impression que leur amitié s'effritait ces derniers mois. Lorsque Scorpius ouvrit les yeux, il sursauta :

"- Al ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?

- Moi ? Mais rien ! Enfin, je sais pas, qu'est ce que j'aurais du voir ? Tu as juste un magnifique bleu au ventre à cause de ce cognard, c'est tout, enfin."

Scorpius se calma immédiatement. "Il n'a pas vu...", pensa-t-il soulagé. Cette attitude exaspéra son ami un peu plus.

"- Qu'est ce que tu me caches, toi ?

- Rien.

- Oh que si. Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connait vieux, et qu'on a pas été séparé pendant plus de quinze jours l'un de l'autre. Crois-moi, je te connais. Y a un truc qui va pas. Tu n'as jamais été aussi pudique, tu ne veux pas qu'on te voie torse nu, tu pètes un câble quand c'est le cas, et tu refuses que je te touche... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Albus, vraiment inquiet.

- Mais rien, je te dis. Tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes, là... Enfin, je sais pas quoi... Je refuse que tu me touches parce que les amis ne dorment pas ensemble, pas dans le même lit - du moins pas régulièrement - et j'aime pas qu'on me voit nu, c'est quand même normal !

- Nu je dis pas, mais là, c'est pas le cas. Et tu me mens. Tu fuis mon regard. Dis moi, quelque chose te tracasse ? Ça a un rapport avec tes sorties le weekend sans moi ? Tu as un problème avec moi ?

- Putain, je te jure, Al, tais-toi... J'ai mal à la tête, j'ai vraiment pas besoin d'une scène de ménage de vieux couple maintenant. Tu me saoules, conclut Scorpius en se cachant le visage dans la main."

Les jumeaux arrivèrent alors.

"- Hey, Scorpius. On a du négocier avec Pomfresh pour venir jusqu'ici, commença Luke.

- Il lui manque une case à elle. Tu vas bien, constata Nathan.

- Ça va, ouais.

- L'infirmière a dit qu'il ne passerait même pas la nuit à l'Infirmerie, informa Albus.

- Au fait, quel a été le résultat du match, demanda Scorpius.

- Gryffondor, de dix points. Leur attrapeur a choppé le vif d'or juste après que nos poursuiveurs aie marqué un dernier but qui nous a donné la victoire. Heureusement, Madame Bibine avait exclu celui qui t'a envoyé ce cognard - complètement injustement par ailleurs - et ce manque d'un de leur joueur a carrément fait notre jeu."

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, l'infirmière libéra son blessé et les autres garçons. Ils allaient pouvoir fêter la victoire. Scorpius décida de passer prendre une douche aux vestiaires, et de rejoindre ses amis plus tard.

"- Merde, ma cape, s'exclama soudainement Albus. Je l'ai laissée à l'Infirmerie.

- Et tu attends le Hall pour t'en rendre compte ?

- Partez devant ! J'attendrais Scorpius, et on vous rejoint ensemble, comme ça, décida Albus en courant déjà vers le stade."

Il retrouva sa cape cinq minutes plus tard, dans le siège qu'il avait occupé à l'infirmerie. Puis, en ressortant, il aperçut la porte du vestiaire de Gryffondor. Il s'imagina son ami sous la douche, et, tant pris par un désir étrange que par l'envie de savoir ce que cachait la soudaine pudeur du blond, Albus s'avança. Il frappa doucement à la porte, si doucement que personne n'aurait pu l'entendre. Il voulait juste pouvoir dire qu'il l'avait fait en réalité.

Il ouvrit la porte. La douche était déjà éteinte, et Albus aperçut le sac de son ami, ainsi que ses bandages qu'il avait enlevé. Le garçon entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. En s'avançant, il remarqua enfin son ami, sur le côté, caché à demi par un muret. Celui-ci observait son ecchymose dans le miroir, ne portant qu'un sous-vêtement.

En avançant encore un peu, Albus s'aperçut que ce n'était pas une, mais une bonne dizaine d'ecchymoses que se trimballait son ami, ainsi que quelques plaies sanguinolentes. Albus eut un hoquet de surprise. Scorpius se retourna dans un sursaut.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fous là par Merlin, s'énerva Scorpius en marchant vers son ami.

- J'avais oublié ma cape. Qu'est ce que tu as ? C'est pas beau à voir !

- Tu m'espionnes ?

- Oh, merde, pour une fois ferme-là et répond moi ! s'énerva également Albus.

- Va chier, vociféra l'autre, va chier ! Laisse mon tranquille, crève !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe bordel ! Dis le moi, ça va pas te tuer... Sérieux, comment tu t'es fais ça ! C'est pas un cognard, et on est tout le temps ensemble... DIS LE MOI ! hurla Albus à son tour, au bord des larmes."

Scorpius l'ignora. Le brun en profita pour se calmer et ravaler ses larmes. Il s'approcha de son ami qui soupira.

"- Tu te bastonnes ? C'est ça ? Avec qui ? Contre qui ? Répond moi ! supplia le brun.

- Tu me saoules..."

Albus s'approcha encore de son ami, et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Pourtant, avant même qu'il ai eut le temps de le serrer un peu contre lui, Scorpius s'était retourné, et avait saisit son ami par le col.

"- Ne me touches pas. Ça fait mal.

- Ah, c'est pour ça, hein... Moi qui croyait que c'était parce que tu ne t'assumais pas... En fait, tu n'es qu'une petite merde qui préfère rejeter ses amis en leur laissant se faire des montagnes de soucis plutôt que d'assumer de leur dire la vérité, au risque de passer pour une tarlouze qui se fait rétamer la gueule en bastonnade."

Albus ne voulait pas être aussi blessant, mais c'était toute sa rancœur de ces derniers mois qui lui remontaient. Scorpius lâcha le col de son ami et lui envoya un uppercut en plein dans le cou. Albus recula de plusieurs pas sous la violence du coup de poing, tituba, suffoqua, et s'effondra finalement contre un mur. Il ne bougea plus.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu !  
A très vite !

Vince.


	4. L'action est une brève folie

Et voici le troisième chapitre. Bientôt la fin de l'histoire. Eh oui, je l'avais dit, histoire courte.  
Oh, et ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette histoire n'est pas notée M pour rien. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_"- Ne me touches pas. Ça fait mal._

_- Ah, c'est pour ça, hein... Moi qui croyait que c'était parce que tu ne t'assumais pas... En fait, tu n'es qu'une petite merde qui préfère rejeter ses amis en leur laissant se faire des montagnes de soucis plutôt que d'assumer de leur dire la vérité, au risque de passer pour une tarlouze qui se fait rétamer la gueule en bastonnade."_

_Albus ne voulait pas être aussi blessant, mais c'était toute sa rancœur de ces derniers mois qui lui remontaient. Scorpius lâcha le col de son ami et lui envoya un uppercut en plein dans le cou. Albus recula de plusieurs pas sous la violence du coup de poing, tituba, suffoqua, et s'effondra finalement contre un mur. Il ne bougea plus._

__**Chapitre 3 : "L'action est une brève folie."  
**

Scorpius se mit à faire les cent pas. Bon sang, il n'avait pas voulu taper si fort. C'était parti tout seul... Quel con, aussi, de l'avoir cherché comme cela. Et lui, qui imbécile de laisser éclater sa colère... Il était tiraillé entre sa colère face aux mots blessants de son ami, et cet affreux sentiment de culpabilité. C'était si présent, si fort, que cela lui broyait le cœur. "Oh, merde", pensa-t-il. Il s'en voulait. Il enfila rapidement un jean, puis s'approcha de son ami qui gisait contre le mur. Du sang avait coulé d'entre ses lèvres fermées. Le blond l'allongea, lui ouvrit la bouche qui laissa alors se déverser un flot de sang au sol.

"Merde... Merde, merde, et merde."

Scorpius laissa tomber une larme. Des souvenirs partagés entre lui et Albus ces cinq dernières années remontèrent soudainement. Le blond s'en voulut d'avoir oublié que c'était la famille d'Albus qui lui avait permis de se construire comme un fils aimé de ses parents... Mais toute la pression qu'il avait accumulé, et ce qu'il vivait avec son père...

Son père...

C'était lui, la cause de tout cela.

Scorpius termina de s'habiller, il nettoya d'un geste rapide le sol du sang d'Albus, griffonna un mot, et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Albus ouvrit les yeux avec une migraine des plus terribles. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui vissait quelque chose dans l'œil. Il se remémora le coup de poing formidable qu'il avait reçu. Cela le fit se sentir très nauséeux. Comment Scorpius avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il se releva, tremblotant. La colère l'envahissait, mêlé à de la tristesse. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que leur amitié était terminée ? Comme ça, aussi facilement ? Oh que non...

Le visage embué de larmes, Albus n'avais pas tout de suite vu le message griffonné au sol.

"Je suis parti voir mon père. Tout est de sa faute.

Je suis vraiment désolé. Je reviens vite.

Scorpius."

Albus courut jusque dans la Salle Commune. Là, la fête battait son plein. Il prit à part les deux jumeaux et leur expliqua la situation, de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'au pain qu'il s'était pris.

"- Il a osé te frapper ? demanda Luke, surpris.

- Oui, moi aussi je pensais qu'il oserait jamais... Mais les explications viendront plus tard.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Le rejoindre. Ce qui se passe là bas à l'air grave, surtout s'il en revient battu, fit Albus, réellement inquiet.

- Mais... On peut pas sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard comme ça ! Et puis comment comptes tu rejoindre le manoir ?

- Ok, voilà tout ce que je sais suite aux discussions avec mon frère et mes parents qui ont pas mal exploré Poudlard. Je pense que Scorpius a utilisé un portoloin personnel après être sorti du château par le passage secret du saule cogneur.

- Ça, c'est possible, mais nous, on a pas de portoloin, remarqua Nathan.

- Non, mais on a la poudre de cheminette. Je sais que la seule cheminée reliée au réseau est celle du bureau de la directrice. Il doit y avoir une réserve de poudre à côté de celle-ci.

- Et comment comptes-tu avoir le mot de passe ?

- Pas besoin d'avoir le mot de passe, il faut juste pénétrer dans le bureau, ça suffit. Vous vous souvenez de mon anniversaire ?

- Oui, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- On a bien failli se faire prendre par Rusard qui nous aurait envoyé dans le bureau de McGonagall, non ?

- Ouh, je vois où tu veux en venir. C'est malin, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui reposent sur l'imprévu, non ? Et si Rusard ne nous emmène pas voir la vieille ? Et si une fois dans le bureau, on ne trouve pas l'occasion d'utiliser la poudre ? Ce ne serait pas plus simple de récupérer le mot de passe ?

- On essaie comme ça. Crois moi, j'y ai pas mal repensé sur le chemin, et c'est le mieux que j'ai trouvé."

C'était un peu faux. Dans le feu de l'action, Albus était loin d'avoir exploré toutes les possibilités.

"Je vous réveille à 5h du mat, et on organise le plus grand chahut nocturne que cette école ai connue."

Albus allait se relever quand il sentit une main l'attraper. C'était Nathan.

"- Al, tu es conscient qu'on risque de se faire coller pour un nombre d'heure qui se comptera par milliers ?

- Si ce qu'on découvres chez les Malefoy est ce que je pense, on sera plus félicité qu'autre chose.

- Alors je souhaite que ce soit ce que tu penses."

"Moi non", murmura Albus pour lui-même.

* * *

L'heure venue, Al se réveilla, puis réveilla ses amis. Ils n'embarquèrent que leur baguette, et sortirent discrètement de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

La tache était périlleuse, car il fallait que le boucan causé mérite d'être envoyé dans le bureau de la directrice. L'idée était de faire dégringoler le plus long escalier à une troupe d'armures enchantées. Cela attirera surement l'oreille affutée du concierge...

"Okay, les gars, on se sépare. Ramenez chacun le plus d'armures possibles. On se retrouve en haut de cet escalier dans vingt minutes. Soyez discret."

Après plusieurs retours sans un bruit, ils avaient déjà collectés 5 armures. Il en fallait plus. Tout trois montèrent à l'étage supérieur. En apercevant une gargouille au loin, Nathan dit :

"- Eh ben ça c'est un coup du sort, on est à l'étage du bureau...

- Et vous n'avez rien à y faire ! gronda une voix derrière eux."

Albus crut que sont cœur allait s'arrêter. Derrière eux se trouvait Rusard, attiré par son débile de chat.

"Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est ce qu'on a là... Trois jeunots sur la mauvaise pente, hein ? Suivez moi, vous n'y couperez pas."

Albus pestait. Son plan était complètement à l'eau, et en plus ils allaient être punis pour rien. Tandis qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau du concierge, Albus réfléchissait à cent à l'heure. Soudain, alors que le groupe bifurquait, la gargouille s'ouvrit pour en laisser sortir Hagrid.

"- C'est ta chance ! murmura Nathan. Ne la gâche pas.

- Vous ne venez pas ? s'enquit Albus.

- T'occupes, on va lui sortir un classique. Dépêche toi !"

Et il se mit à courir. Une soixantaine de mètres le séparait de son but, qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Albus se mit à courir comme jamais il n'avait couru. Encore, et encore. Plus vite !

Encore quelques secondes, et il ne pourrait plus passer. Il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout, il plongea en avant, et se réceptionna dans une roulade ratée, trop lourdement. Il y eut un claquement, et Albus fut cloué au sol par la douleur. Son épaule gauche lui donnait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur. Il retint de toutes ses forces son hurlement, tant celui-ci était au bord de ses lèvres. Il resta allongé là un moment, tentant de ravaler ses larmes. Le moindre mouvement d'épaule lui faisait un mal de chien. Il était haletant et transpirant. Il se releva avec mille précautions ; non sans quelques mouvements qui faillirent bien le faire vomir de douleur. Il laissa tomber une larme qu'il ne put retenir, puis il entreprit de gravir l'escalier.

Arrivé en haut, il s'aperçut que la directrice était là, endormie sur son bureau. Albus se glissa, tentant de maintenir au maximum son bras immobile. La directrice bougea, le garçon s'immobilisa. La cheminée était là, à à peine deux mètres. Il avança encore, mais renversa une espèce d'instrument en cuivre qui fit un bruit monstre. La directrice se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que Albus se rua sur le pot de poudre grise à côté de la cheminée. Il la jeta dans le feu en hurlant "Manoir Malefoy".

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres arrivèrent dans le bureau de Rusard.

"- Où est l'autre, demanda le concierge

- Quel autre ? répondirent en chœur les jumeaux qui avaient enfilé leurs robes et cachés tout leurs signes distinctifs.

- Le troisième !

- Quel troisième ? Je suis seul, enfin, ajoutèrent-ils, entrainés.

- Pardon ? Vous me prenez pour un imbécile ?

- Non, Monsieur, et je ne comprends pas. Il n'y a que nous deux ici.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire ça.

- Désolé, monsieur. Peut être devriez vous prendre un peu de repos. Le surmenage, ça n'est pas bon."

Rusard posa une main contre son front. Les deux jumeaux avaient joué cette farce tellement de fois, qu'elle en était automatique désormais. Leur jeu était parfait.

"J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau. Toi... Vous... Bouge pas !"

Dans sa précipitation, il en oublia de verrouiller la serrure. Les jumeaux s'enfuirent non sans avoir vidé complétement le tiroir à objets confisqués du concierge. C'était presque trop facile. Ils rejoignirent leur dortoir, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouva réellement le sommeil, inquiets pour leurs amis. Ils furent malgré tout bien vite retrouvés par le concierge...

Albus atterrit dans un grand hall. Par chance, le croyait-il, personne n'était là. En fait, il se rendit compte en tentant d'explorer le lieu que s'il y avait eu quelqu'un, ça aurait relevé de la malchance incroyable tant le manoir avait de pièces.

Il marcha au hasard dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à reconnaitre la voix de son ami. Il courut alors le plus silencieusement possible vers la salle d'où les voix venaient. Là, il entrouvrit la porte, et ce qu'il aperçut lui glaça le sang. Dans l'immense pièce qui semblait être une chambre, Draco, le père de Scorpius, était avachi dans un canapé, une bouteille de whisky quasiment vide à la main. L'homme était manifestement complètement saoul. Et face à lui, son fils l'engueulait.

"- Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu détruis par ton attitude ! envoya-t-il à l'adresse de son paternel.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu passes ta vie avec les Potter... Tss, les Potter... Ils ont toujours fourrés leur nez dans la merde des autres, ceux là !

- Eux, ils me donnent au moins l'impression d'être aimé ! hurla Scorpius. Ça aurait été quoi, ma vie, si je n'avais pas rencontré Albus dans le train, hein ?

- Ça aurait été la vie d'un homme, un vrai ! Un Malefoy ! vociféra son père à son tour.

- Tu vis dans un temps reculé, Papa ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas comme ça, que c'est parce que tu bois que tu ressasses des pensées pareilles... J'te fais confiance, tu me dis que tu vas arrêter, mais chaque fois tu replonges ! T'es un égoïste."

Albus n'aurait pu dire si le garçon était au bord des larmes ou non, ni s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il disait. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser que sa famille était dans un tel état. Il savait, mais tout de même, pas à ce point. Scorpius le laissait pour essayer d'aider son père à remonter la pente...

"Salaud !" avait laché Scorpius.

Dans la pièce, Draco s'était levé, droit comme un I, la bouteille toujours à la main.

"Moi, je suis un salaud ? Tu traites ton père de salaud ?", demanda Draco, trop calme.

Scorpius s'était reculé.

"Non..." murmura-t-il, piteux.

Draco leva sa main, et colla une gigantesque baffe à son fils, qui fut projeté au sol. Albus sentit ses entrailles se nouer. L'homme s'accroupit près de son fils, et le frappa à l'estomac d'un coup de poing, avant de commencer à le rouer de coup.

Le brun comprit enfin ce qui lui nouait les entrailles : c'était la colère. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, pointa sa baguette, et hurla : "_Stupéfix_ !"

Draco fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, et ne bougeait plus. Albus se précipita près de son ami et le prit dans le bras qui lui restait. Il avait la respiration erratique, et le visage tordu de douleur. Il s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à son sauveur. Albus le prit comme il put avec son unique bras fonctionnel, et l'installa contre un mur.

Soudain, le visage du blond se couvrit de terreur. Albus se retourna à temps pour présenter son épaule déboitée au coup de poing que lui adressait le père. Il fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, et hurla de tout ses poumons tant la douleur était foudroyante. Le cri glaça le sang de Scorpius, qui était paralysé.

"Je suis un ancien mangemort, espèce de crétin ! Un mangemort ! Tu crois qu'un simple sortilège d'inconscience d'un gamin de seize ans peut avoir raison de moi ? Et toi ! Toi..." dit Draco en se tournant vers son fils. "Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ? Mais attend, attend..."

"Non !" hurla Scorpius quand son père décocha un coup de pied dans le torse d'Albus que la douleur clouait au sol. Le garçon s'était levé de son fauteuil et prit d'assaut son père, qui le repoussa via un simple maléfice d'entrave.

C'est alors que la porte vola en éclat. Un maléfice du saucisson informulé projeta Draco à l'autre bout de la pièce, complètement immobilisé.

"Al !"

Harry se précipita vers son fils, qui se tordait de douleur au sol. Il essaya de le prendre dans ses bras, mais l'épaule démise du garçon le fit hurler. Le père lâcha précipitamment son fils, jugeant préférable d'attendre les secours.

Scorpius comprenait à peine ce qui se passait. La pièce était investie par McGonagall, quelques Aurors, et Pomfresh qui venait d'arriver. Elle plaça immédiatement Albus dans l'inconscience, puis elle se saisit de son bras gauche qu'elle tira vers elle d'un coup sec. L'épaule se remit en place avec un ignoble bruit de craquement. Scorpius se sentit d'un coup nauséeux.

Pomfresh s'approcha :

"- Comment vas-tu mon garçon ?

- Ça pourrait être pire, je crois, murmura-t-il.

- Vous pouvez marcher ? demanda Pomfresh tandis que le garçon acquiesçait de la tête. Alors suivez moi. Direction l'infirmerie, à Poudlard."

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu. A très vite ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Vince.


	5. L'amitié finit parfois en amour

Bienvenue à cet avant-dernier chapitre de L'Innocence des Garçons. Eh oui, plus qu'un. Ce chapitre est court, et n'est que transition et révélations afin de mettre en place le dernier chapitre ; plus long. Donc le dernier arrivera demain.

Je vous souhaite bien du plaisir !

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : "L'amitié finit parfois en amour, mais rarement l'amour en amitié."**

Une fois à l'Infirmerie, Scorpius s'était glissé dans le lit adjacent à celui de son ami. Ses blessures étaient douloureuses, mais se limitaient à beaucoup de bleus. Une simple pommade pour calmer la douleur et une bonne nuit de sommeil lui feraient du bien.

Albus allait bien également. Malgré l'état plus préoccupant que celui de son ami, le fait que Draco était alcoolisé avait en quelque sortejoué en sa faveur. Il avait frappé maladroitement, et certainement pas aussi fort qu'il l'espérait. Une chance. Mais ce que Scorpius redoutait le plus était le moment où ils allaient devoir subir la leçon de morale ainsi que le déroulement des faits...

Scorpius entendit du mouvement dans le lit d'à côté. Il jeta un œil. Son ami était réveillé. Il l'observait, le visage fermé, un peu crispé. Albus demanda d'une voix faible :

"- Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux que toi, en tout cas.

- J'ai mal à la tête, se plaignit faiblement Albus en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

- Et un peu partout ailleurs, aussi, je présume."

Il y eut un silence.

"- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, demanda soudainement le brun.

- Fais quoi ?

- Subis tout ça, sans nous en parler, sans rien faire !

- Écoute, on a une longue discussion qui s'annonce avec ton père et McGonagall... Je sais pas ce qu'ils vont faire de mon père à moi, et ça me préoccupe un peu plus que le reste je t'avouerais. Et surtout, on a une longue discussion à avoir sur nous, et ce qu'on a fait. Je te rembarre pas en disant qu'il faut que tu la fermes, hein, mais chaque chose en son temps. D'abord, on se repose un peu..."

Albus soupira.

"Ok, je crois que c'est un bon plan..."

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Scorpius s'allongea dans son lit, et rabattit les draps sur lui-même. Un peu de sommeil lui ferait du bien.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était tourné vers le lit de son ami. sans doute pour garder un œil sur lui. Après ce qui s'était passé, en partie par sa faute depuis le coup de poing qu'il lui avait décoché, il se sentait le besoin d'être plus protecteur envers son ami qu'il ne l'avait alors jamais été. Et tandis qu'il pensait à tout cela, le lit d'à côté s'anima. Albus en sortit, et tenta de se mettre sur ses pieds.

"Al, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Recouches toi, t'as besoin de dormir."

Ce dernier se mit debout. Sa tête tournait, il tituba en avant, et se rattrapa de justesse au lit de son ami. Scorpius ne comprenait toujours pas où le brun voulait en venir, d'autant qu'il ne répondait à aucune de ses questions. celui-ci se stabilisa, puis souleva les draps du lit du blond, avant de s'y glisser aux côtés de son ami.

Scorpius poussa une exclamation de surprise, mais quand il sentit son ami le serrer dans ses bras - plutôt fort par ailleurs -, il abandonna toute idée de le repousser. Bon sang, cela lui avait tellement manqué... Et à la vue du sourire d'Albus, il comprit que pour son ami aussi, cela lui avait manqué. Cette chaleur, ce contact... Une question qu'il se posait auparavant lui revint soudainement en mémoire... Cela était très agréable, mais ce n'était pas juste amical... Les jumeaux ne le prenaient jamais dans leurs bras... Et même s'ils avaient voulu, il les aurait sans doute repoussés, trouvant cela trop bizarre. L'explication d'une amitié fusionnelle entre lui et Albus ne lui suffisait plus. C'était encore plus...

Le brun s'était endormi. Scorpius soupira. Voilà qu'il était loin de toutes les questions que lui se posait. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami. Il ne leur manquait que quelque nuances pour que celui-ci soit un pur roux... Au lieu de cela, il était châtain, mais châtain un peu ambigüe quand même. Le garçon laissa ses pensées divaguer vers d'autres choses tout aussi peu importantes, et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Il dormit trop peu longtemps à son gout. Pomfresh les réveilla avec un cri de surprise.

"Messieurs, cette infirmerie est dotée de plusieurs lits, et il y a une raison. Non mais sans blague, allez, bougez vous !"

Albus grommela. Le réveil était loin d'être agréable. A contrecœur, il rejoignit son lit.

"Bien, je vois que vous avez repris des couleurs, et de l'assurance. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de boire ces potions, puis de rejoindre la directrice dans son bureau."

Au même instant, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur les parents d'Albus. Sa mère se précipita à son chevet, et l'assomma de questions absurdes. Albus répondait posément, en essayant de faire comprendre à sa mère que ce n'était que quelques bleus, et que son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal du tout...

En voyant Albus essayer de se débarrasser de la mère que Scorpius avait rêvé d'avoir, ce dernier ne pu réprimer un soupir désespéré. Harry sembla comprendre, car il vint quasiment immédiatement prendre des nouvelles de son du garçon... Scorpius lui en était intérieurement reconnaissant. Quelques temps plus tard, le sauveur du monde sorcier mit fin à la discussion :

"Bon, les gars, la directrice vous attend dans son bureau. Et si elle est toujours comme je l'ai connue, vous feriez bien d'y aller."

Ils se levèrent. Le temps que Pomfresh réalise un bandage à l'épaule d'Albus, et ils furent partis. Sur le chemin, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de demander aux deux garçons comment ils avaient fait pour sortir de Poudlard. Il eut un sifflement admiratif face au plan de son fils, bien que celui-ci n'ai pas marché.

"Tu sais, répondit Harry, la plupart de nos plans à nous n'ont jamais marché parfaitement non plus... Si, peut-être le coup d'infiltrer Serpentard en deuxième année avec du polynectar, mais c'est tout. Pourtant, à chaque fois la chance nous a aidé à mener un bien nos projets... Tu es vraiment mon digne fils !"

Albus répondit avec un grand sourire.

"- Par contre, je trouve idiot et irresponsable au possible d'avoir cru que vous pourriez venir à bout de Malefoy seuls, et...

- P'pa, ça va, le coupa son fils. On va déjà y avoir droit par McGonagall... Et puis, tu es venu à bout de bien pire.

- Peut-être, mais maintenant je suis père. J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand McGonagall m'a appelé. Alors, ne refaites jamais ça, on je vous arrache les os un par un. A tous les deux !

- Oui, p'pa, termina Albus, le regard bas."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau, McGonagall avait un regard incroyablement sévère. Les deux garçons s'assirent côte à côte aux côtés des jumeaux qui étaient déjà là, sur un canapé ancien qui faisait face au bureau. Harry et Ginny restaient debout. Deux des aurors présent chez Malefoy ainsi que Rusard étaient également présents.

"- On va manger grave, glissa Albus à ses amis.

- Regarde, fit Scorpius en désignant le tableau de Dumbledore au mur."

L'ancien directeur leur adressait en effet un large sourire, ainsi que de ponctuels signe d'encouragement. Un clin d'oeil, un pouce levé, et d'autres... Ils sourirent, mais pas pour longtemps.

"Messieurs, sachez que je suis outré par le comportement que vous avez eu. Vous avez mis en danger vos propres vies, au mépris complet de ceux qui tiennent à vous, au détriment du bon sens et de la discipline que nous essayons de vous inculquer, ici, à Poudlard. Vous avez désobéi, et menti à notre précieux concierge. Vous avez montré une prétention incroyable, et un manque de confiance en nous, adultes. Vous, Mr Malefoy, avez rompu la confiance que je vous avais attribué en vous autorisant à quitter Poudlard ponctuellement. Vous avez introduit un portoloin dans l'enceinte du château. Vous avez gardé sous silence les sévices que vous portait votre père... Et vous, Mr Potter, plutôt que d'avoir la réaction attendue chez n'importe quel garçon de seize ans doté de bon sens, vous avez décidé de vous attaquer au problème seul, comme un grand. Admirez le résultat.  
Pour ces raisons, je vous retire cent cinquante points, messieurs Malefoy et Potter, pour le mépris total des règles et du bon sens dont vous avez fait preuve. Et je retire également cinquante points à vous, messieurs Nott, pour vos mensonges insolents."

Il y eut un silence. Albus et Scorpius étaient laissés sans voix par la sanction.

"- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta soudainement Albus. J'ai fait ce que j'ai fait par amitié, pas par insolence ! Quatre cents points en moins, ça fait presque tout ce que Gryffondor a en réserve !

- Et vu la gravité de votre comportement, c'est parfaitement légitime ! Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissée finir. L'amitié est une belle chose, Mr Potter, surtout lorsqu'elle va au delà de ça. De plus, vous avez effectivement fait preuve du courage que l'on attendait de vous, de tout bon Gryffondor. Je vous rajoute soixante-dix points chacun... Pour votre courage, et votre chance insolente. Que cela ne se reproduise jamais par Merlin ! A présent, j'aimerais garder uniquement la famille Potter ainsi que vous, Mr Malefoy. Merci."

Il y eut un brouhaha léger le temps que tout le monde quitte sa place. Albus et Scorpius en profitèrent pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil.

"- Bien, reprit McGonagall une fois le silence revenu. Messieurs, arrêtons là les frais, et parlons un peu d'avenir. Mr Draco sera envoyé devant le magenmagot si l'un d'entre vous souhaite porter plainte.

- Je crois que nous devons laisser ce choix à Scorpius, interrompit Ginny tandis que Harry s'apprêtait à parler.

- Cela me semble en effet raisonnable, approuva la directrice."

Tous les regards se tournaient alors vers Scorpius.

"- Eh bien, euh, bafouilla-t-il, mal à l'aise. Si on porte plainte, il va être envoyé à Azkaban, non ?

- Peut-être pas à Azkaban, mais en prison, ça oui, il y a de grandes chances, confirma McGonagall.

- Je préfère pas... Désolé, mais c'est tout ce qui me reste comme famille, je suis pas sur de pouvoir le supporter... Par contre, il faudrait pouvoir le forcer à aller en cure, ou quelque chose... Que cela ne se reproduise pas, et que je puisse lui rendre visite sans avoir peur."

Ginny s'approcha et s'accroupit face à l'adolescent.

"- Tu ne devrais pas t'excuser, Scorpius, le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. C'est parfaitement compréhensible, et Harry et moi respecterons ton choix...

- Mais Al...

- Al a été touché par ton père, c'est vrai. Mais crois moi, nous ne porteront pas plainte pour autant. Lui pourrait le faire, mais je suis sur qu'il n'en a pas plus envie que moi..."

A côté de lui, Albus hocha vivement la tête. Puis McGonagall reprit :

"- Votre choix est parfaitement légitime, mais vous ne pourrez pas forcer votre père à rejoindre une cure de désintoxication. Aucune loi ne vous permet cela. Alors si vous voulez l'y envoyer, il faudra le convaincre.

- Où est-il, demanda Scorpius.

- Dans un cachot, au sous-sol. Il a dégrisé. Vous pourrez aller le voir après cette entrevue."

Il y eut un silence. Puis Albus demanda :

"- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Eh bien, Draco Malefoy était sous la surveillance de nos deux aurors depuis le jour de votre match de Quidditch. Mme Pomfresh avait évidemment remarqué que les bleus que vous affichiez n'étaient pas dus aux cognards. Elle m'en a averti, et nous avons placé deux espions qui observaient votre père. Vous nous avez pris par surprise lorsque vous l'avez rejoint avant-hier, car nous n'avions pas prévu le portoloin. Et le temps que le hibou me prévenant de votre présence au manoir arrive, Mr Potter s'était servi de ma cheminée pour vous rejoindre. Heureusement que vous m'avez réveillé, car comprenant ainsi ce qu'il se passait, j'ai immédiatement contacté vos parents par Patronus, et nous nous sommes retrouvés au Manoir juste à temps. Nous sommes alors intervenus.

- Euh, et bien... Merci... bafouilla Scorpius.

- Vous, filez donc retrouver votre père. Albus, je vous libère également. Et, nous sommes bien clairs : vous n'agirez plus jamais comme vous l'avez fait, n'est ce pas ? Votre chance a été votre unique salut.

- Bien Madame", répondirent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Et voilà ! Plus qu'un chapitre, mais le dernier fait au moins deux fois la taille de celui-ci, et, eh bien... Je suis sur qu'il vous plaira. Vous pouvez laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Oh, et à tout les reviewers anonymes, eh bien désolé mais je ne peux pas vous répondre si vous ne m'envoyez pas un petit message via MP ou mail... Désolé !

A très vite !  
Vince.


	6. L'amour d'un ado est l'eau d'un arbustre

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous. Pour la suite, je me lance dans une traduction dont le premier chapitre devrait paraitre dans la semaine. Pour ce qui est de la traduction d'Unthinkable Thoughts, eh bien j'ai eu la malchance de tomber sur une fic déjà traduite (En 2006), donc si vous lisiez, je vous invite à aller voir le compte de JessHDH qui en réalisé une superbe traduction.

Quant à moi, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que vous avez comprit l'intensité des citations qui surmontent chaque chapitre...

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : "L'amour d'un adolescent est l'eau d'une pousse d'arbre".**

"Viens avec moi..."

Albus s'était exécuté sans chercher à comprendre. Il savait que le moment qui allait suivre était important pour son ami, il ferait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Il avait accompagné Scorpius jusque dans les sous-sols de Poudlard. Là, ils pénétrèrent par une porte encadrée par les deux aurors qu'ils avaient vu le matin même dans un petit cachot, sombre et sale. Draco les y attendait, piteux. Il prit son fils dans ses bras, qui accepta à la grande surprise d'Albus l'étreinte avec joie.

"Je suis content de te voir Scorpius. Bonjour Albus."

Ce dernier n'avança pas. Il restait très méfiant, et n'avait pas oublié la violence des coups qu'il lui avait donné, ni la douleur qui allait avec. Il grimaça à ce souvenir. Scorpius soupira.

"- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non, mais je me doute bien de ce que j'ai fait. Il y a pas deux gardes devant la porte pour rien.

- Et alors ?

- Quoi et alors ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ?"

Pendant que la discussion s'animait, Albus s'était assis à l'écart. Il écoutait attentivement.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, Scorpius ! C'est ainsi, c'est tout !

- Non, c'est pas tout ! C'est pas parce que maman est partie que tu dois te saouler au point d'en devenir violent auprès de ton propre fils - et de celui des autres, excuse du peu, s'énerva Scorpius en parlant très vite.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Albus, tu veux bien sortir de la salle s'il te plait, demanda Draco avec une voix froide qui contrastait avec celle énervée de son fils.

- Al, tu ne bouges pas d'ici ! Il reste là. ordonna Scorpius.

- Va-t-en, cria Draco à l'adresse de l'intrus.

- Tu poses ton cul sur le pavé et tu bouges pas !"

Albus restait assis, souriant. Il savait qu'il devait avoir un air défiant pour Draco sur le visage. Tant pis, il n'écouterait que son ami. Il y eut un silence.

"- Albus est aussi cher à mon coeur que toi. Il a été tout ce que tu n'as pas été quand j'en avais besoin, et c'est lui qui, par amitié, m'a sauvé de toi.

- L'innocence, dit Draco, est la mère de grandes actions..."

Il y eut un silence.

"Bien, abdiqua Draco, amer. C'est toi qui voit. Ta mère n'est pas seulement partie en me laissant seul avec toi, elle m'a planté un couteau dans le dos. Elle s'est mariée avec moi uniquement pour me pondre un héritier et s'enfuir, en réclamant sa part du magot !

- Papa, c'est de moi dont tu parles. Je suis pas juste un héritier... fit remarquer Scorpius, un peu vexé.

- Non, bien sur. Tu es bien plus que cela à mes yeux... Mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai plus tant d'argent que ça, et le manoir coûte très cher à entretenir. Les gens me croient riche, je suis assommé d'impôts et de demandes en tout genre. J'en peux plus, Scorpius...

- Alors, tu bois, en oubliant toutes les promesses de remonter la pente que tu m'avais faite ?"

Il y eut un long silence. Draco semblait avoir les yeux humides.

"- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Scorpius... Tu n'as que seize ans. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. J'étais comme toi, à ton âge, je rêvais d'aventure, et de m'extirper du monde et de la guerre. Je pensais avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui me ferait oublier ma condition, j'ai été naïf...

- On a pas besoin d'être un "gamin" pour être optimiste.

- Oh, tu n'as pas que ça. Tu as une belle vie, une famille adoptive aimante, n'est ce pas ? Tu me l'as dit, tu n'as pu vivre correctement que grâce à eux. Et par-dessus tout, tu as un ami qui est bien plus qu'un ami, pas vrai ?"

Albus manqua de s'étouffer en entendant ces mots. Il toussa bruyamment pendant plusieurs minutes. Scorpius rougit.

"- Alors, termina Draco, fais ta vie avec eux, et laisse moi dans mon coin.

- Hors de question, protesta vivement Scorpius. Tu l'as montré, tu peux être un bon père, et je t'aime... Mais il faut pas que tu boives. Et si le manoir te coûte trop cher, vends le ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'une si grande maison pour toi tout seul. Et pour l'alcool, tu peux te faire aider... Juste... Réagis, quoi ! Pour moi !

- Trop tard... Si toi tu ne portes pas plainte contre moi, Potter pourra le faire, et il le fera. J'ai frappé Albus aussi.

- Non, il le fera pas. Je leur ai demandé de te laisser une chance. Alors accepte, pour leur montrer ta bonne foi, et éviter la prison."

Il y eut un silence. Scorpius se releva, aida Albus qui toussotait toujours à se relever, puis ils partirent. Avant de fermer la porte, Scorpius se retourna, et dit :

"A bientôt, Papa."

Il ferma la porte.

* * *

Scorpius avait été ailleurs pendant tout le reste de la journée. On était désormais Dimanche soir, et les cours allaient reprendre le lendemain. Le soir venu, dans la Salle Commune, les jumeaux retrouvèrent enfin les deux autres garçons.

"- Alors ? demanda Luke.

- Rien de bien folichon. Leçon de morale, et tout, répondit Albus.

- C'est pas glorieux.

- Cent vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor... On a quand même limité la casse, non ? demanda Albus

- Cent vingt ?

- Si, si, j'ai raison. On a quatre cents points en moins à nous quatre, plus les quatre fois soixante-dix qui font deux cent quatre-vingts, ça fait bien cent vingt points en moins.

- On va se faire lyncher quand les Gryffondors apprendront ça.

- Mouais."

Scorpius n'avait rien dit pendant toute la discussion.

"- Ça va ? lui demanda Albus.

- Non, ça va pas. Je vais me coucher. J'ai mal à la tête."

Il se leva, suivi peu de temps après par Albus.

Dans le dortoir, Scorpius s'était assis sur son lit, et regardait fixement le mur en face de lui. Albus s'assit à ses côtés.

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ? C'est ce que t'as dit ton père ?"

Scorpius sembla hésiter, puis approuva de la tête.

"- Te fais pas de soucis. Je pense qu'il t'aime vraiment...

- De quoi tu... Oh ! Non, alors attends, oui, c'est ce que m'a dit mon père qui me tracasse, mais pas à ce sujet là.

- De quoi tu..."

Albus s'interrompit. Il avait compris : "Tu as un ami qui est bien plus qu'un ami, pas vrai ?". Cette phrase était traitre... A présent, ils étaient deux à fixer le mur en face. Mais, côte à côte, Albus ne résista pas bien longtemps. Il saisit son "ami" par les épaules, et le fit basculer sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

"Ton père à raison."

Scorpius était sans voix. Cette chaleur qu'il ressentait dans tout son corps lorsque Albus l'enlaçait, c'était peut-être ça, de l'amour. Il n'en savait carrément rien. Il aperçut le visage de son ami se crisper un peu. Voyant l'inquiétude poindre sur le visage du blond, il s'expliqua.

"T'inquiète. C'est mon épaule qui me lance encore un peu. T'es pas tout léger."

Albus souriait. Scorpius sourit à son tour. Sous l'impulsion du brun, leur visages se rapprochèrent, encore et encore. Ils étaient beaucoup trop près à présent.

"- Non de dieu de putain de bordel de merde. Par les couilles de Merlin !

- Nathan, t'as l'chic pour péter les moments romantiques, se plaignit Albus."

Scorpius était devenu rouge ocre.

"Vous aviez qu'à vous cacher."

Passée la surprise, les deux jumeaux pénétrèrent dans la chambre afin de se coucher aussi. Il y eut un silence.

"- C'est quand même un peu troublant les gars, non ? Vous vous connaissez depuis que vous avez onze ans.

- Je te l'avais dit moi, enchaina Luke. Ils sont trop proches pour être juste des amis. C'était pas normal.

- Non, mais là ! Luke, c'est comme si je t'embrassai !"

Luke regarda son frère, dégouté.

"Non, non, définitivement non. Ce n'est absolument pas comme si tu, beurk, m'embrassais."

Nathan souriait de la réaction de son frère.

"Dormez bien !" Envoya finalement Nathan avec un large sourire.

Ils tirèrent leurs rideaux. Albus et Scorpius se déshabillèrent, puis se glissèrent dans les draps du lit de Scorpius, non sans avoir tiré les rideaux à leur tour.

"- Alors, murmura Albus, ça veut dire qu'on est un vrai couple ?

- Ça m'en a tout l'air.

- Je me demande comment vont réagir mes parents..."

Scorpius se tourna pour récupérer un oreiller qu'il avait fait tomber. L'autre garçon en profita pour mater son dos.

"Tu as vraiment beaucoup de bleus..."

Le blond soupira.

"- On échappera pas à cette discussion, hein ?

- Je ne crois pas, non..."

Il soupira à nouveau. Il s'assit à nouveau dans le lit, adossé à la tête de celui-ci. Puis il fit comprendre à son désormais petit ami qu'il le voulait contre lui. Albus se releva alors à son tour, et s'adossa confortablement contre le torse du blond, qui le serra contre lui. Ils restèrent un petit instant comme ceci, adossé l'un contre l'autre, la tête du blond reposant contre l'épaule saine de son amant. Il se donnait du courage. Tout deux se sentaient incroyablement relaxés et vivants...

"J'ai toujours été reconnaissant que vous évitiez, en famille, de me parler de la mienne. Pendant les vacances, passer de l'une à l'autre était vraiment comme passer du jour à la nuit. Je crois que ma mère, contrairement à mon père, ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié. Oh, je sais que c'est dur à dire... Les derniers évènements confirment que ce n'était qu'une fille vénale. Et même si mon père m'en parle avec une rancune non feinte, je le crois... Mon père m'aime, lui, et il le montrait. Il voulait que j'ai une autre éducation que celui qu'il avait reçu. Mais l'ambiance à la maison était tendue. Tu le sais, j'ai toujours dit que sans vous, mon enfance aurait été bien triste. Souviens toi qui j'étais quand tu m'as rencontré dans le train, il y a cinq ans... Peu sur de moi, distant... Pas un gamin de onze ans qui transpirait la joie de vivre inhérente à l'age, n'est ce pas ? Quand je suis revenu des vacances d'hiver dernièrement, ma mère était partie. Je ne sais même pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur, surement une énième dispute... Mais là, c'était grave. Ce que je n'ai pas tout de suite su, c'est qu'elle avait pris la moitié des trucs du manoirs, et mon père se retrouvait avec presque plus d'argent et le manoir à entretenir.

Quand je suis allé le voir pendant ces vacances, je l'ai trouvé complètement saoul, à pleurer sur son sort... Peu digne. J'ai essayé de lui remonter le moral. J'ai essayé, j'te jure. Je m'étais même mis d'accord avec McGonagall pour qu'elle me laisse passer un weekend sur deux avec lui, pour qu'il aille mieux. Et ça a marché, au début ! Il allait mieux, il se faisait de plus en plus aimant, bref : comme tous les pères célibataires du monde quoi... Et puis il a replongé. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi. Il a recommencé à boire, et c'est là qu'il m'a frappé la première fois. J'étais choqué, mais pas découragé. Une fois sobre, il s'était excusé, en larme, et je l'ai cru. Et j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Mais je ne pouvais pas montrer mon torse - les bleus s'accumulaient - et tu me faisais un mal de chien dès que tu me serrais contre toi.

Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai été aussi distant ? Je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennuis, et je m'étais enfoncé dans le mensonge. Si tu le découvrais, tu allais croire que je ne te faisais pas confiance, alors je mentais encore plus. C'est un putain de cercle vicieux. Je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporté là dedans, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur. Et quand ce jour là, dans le vestiaire, j'ai vu que tu avais compris ce qui se passait exactement, j'ai pété un câble. Je t'ai frappé, j'étais à bout, et tu en remettais une couche... Comme je m'en voulais... Alors j'ai pris les choses en main. Hors de question de continuer ainsi, ce n'était plus viable. Je perdais mon sang froid, je t'avais frappé - si tu savais comme je m'en veux encore - et je perdais ta confiance... Et vous m'avez suivi, et, bref... Tu connais toute l'histoire..."

Il y eut un long silence. Albus était soufflé par tout ça. Il n'avait effectivement jamais pensé que la famille de Scorpius pouvait être triste à ce point. Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Mais quand il sentit une larme sur son épaule, il se retourna, essuya les joues de Scorpius, puis l'allongea en le tenant contre lui. Il se mit à pleurer. Vraiment, il pleurait, il sanglotait même. Sans raison précise, juste... Il fallait que ça sorte.

Lorsqu'il se calma, il sécha ses joues, puis embrassa Albus.

"J'ai toujours eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir. Encore plus maintenant que j'peux t'embrasser."

Le concerné rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Moi aussi."

Ils s'embrassèrent encore. C'était... Passionné, amoureux, et maladroit. Aucun n'était familier avec la situation. Ils s'étreignirent à nouveau, mais cette fois, ils avaient de la suite dans les idées. Il ne savais pas d'où ça venait, ni ce qui avait été l'élément déclencheur, mais maintenant, il en avait envie. Avec lui. Avec Scorpius. Il l'embrassait encore et encore, lui caressant le dos au passage. Le blond était électrisé. Cette chaleur qui le retournait et le faisait fondre n'avait jamais été aussi présente. Ils étaient, pour la seconde fois, l'un contre l'autre, quasiment nus. Et il comptait bien ne pas s'arrêter là. C'était l'excitation fébrile d'une première fois entre adolescents qui l'excitait et qui menait tous ses gestes. Ses mains glissaient, virevoltaient sur le corps de son amant. Il avait besoin de ça, de le toucher, de le sentir vivant sous ses doigts.

A un moment, Scorpius arrêta d'embrasser l'autre garçon. Tout deux se sentaient excités l'un par l'autre, et voulaient continuer. C'était tellement bon. Le blond commença à jouer de sa bouche partout sur le corps de l'autre. Dans le cou, sur le torse, puis encore plus bas. Albus commençait à gérer difficilement sa respiration. C'était erratique.

"Relève toi, Al." murmura Scorpius avec une voix à damner un saint, selon son amant. Il s'exécuta.

A présent assis adossé à la tête de lit, le garçon pouvait observer Scorpius jouer avec l'élastique de son boxer, avant de le lui retirer. Le brun en ressenti une petite gène et une soudaine appréhension de se retrouver nu et parfaitement excité face à son ami pour la première fois. Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux, souriant. Puis il le prit en bouche. La sensation était si nouvelle et inattendue pour le plus jeune des deux qu'il ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise.

"Ah, putain !"

Scorpius souriait intérieurement. Il devait bien le faire... Surtout que sa seule source d'inspiration était ce que son excitation lui ordonnait de faire. Le blond sourit à nouveau lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait jamais pensé faire _ça_ à un autre garçon. Et que jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver dans cette position un jour. Et bon sang, qu'est ce que la respiration erratique du garçon en-dessous de lui pouvait être gratifiante ! Lui-même commençait à prendre son pied, juste en donnant du plaisir à l'autre. Albus avait les yeux révulsés. Son regard avait hésité entre voir ce que Scorpius lui faisait, ce qui était d'autant plus excitant, ou le plafond, qui avait aussi son intérêt dans cette position somme toute assez gênante. Il avait opté pour le plafond. Il n'en ressentait que mieux les détails ; les mains de son amant qui lui laissait une marque sur la peau comme brulée au fer rouge ; sa langue taquine qui se jouait de lui et de ses émotions ; ses dents qui ajoutaient le piquant à la douceur de son amant. Il en frissonnait, mais il n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi passif. Il releva le blond.

"- Hm, déjà ? demanda-t-il, essoufflé et taquin.

- J'en peux plus de rien faire. Allonge toi, murmura Albus."

Le blond s'exécuta. Il aimait que son amant prenne le dessus. Celui-ci, sans ménagement aucun, retira le dernier vêtement que portait encore Scorpius. Il le détailla de son regard, appréciant la vue.

"- Al, c'est un peu... commença le blond, murmurant.

- ... Gênant. Je sais, termina l'autre, taquin à son tour."

Il le prit dans ses bras encore une fois. Le cœur du blond manqua un battement. Ces câlins-là, il n'y avait qu'Albus qui en avait le secret. Chaleureux, passionné, _amoureux_. Et maintenant que tout deux étaient nus, c'était encore autre chose. Le brun était à fleur de peau, et il pourrait faire l'amour à son petit ami juste en le câlinant, sans même aller plus loin. Mais là, il voulait aller plus loin. Ce fut à son tour de prendre l'autre en bouche, toutefois il avait de la suite dans les idées, et le brun comprit bien vite. Il se saisit lui aussi de la hampe de l'autre, et ça, c'était de loin le meilleur truc qu'il ai goûté jusqu'à maintenant. Si aucun des deux ne pouvait parler ni même émettre un son à ce moment là, ils faisaient passer leur ressenti dans ce qu'ils infligeaient à l'autre. Albus ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il avait le cœur prêt à exploser tant ses émotions étaient fortes. Pourtant, à chaque seconde, son cœur tenait bon, et encaissait encore, et encore. Mais le brun finit par sentir que ce n'était pas son cœur qui risquait de lâcher le premier.

"Scorpius, arrête...", dit-il soudainement d'une voix rauque.

Son amant arrêta son mouvement, mais il le garda enfermé dans sa bouche. Il fallut tout le self-control dont Albus était capable de faire preuve pour retenir la vague de plaisir qui menaçait de déferler.

"T'es vraiment un enfoiré."

Scorpius avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Albus l'envie de se venger. Et il prit sa décision : il allait lui faire subir, pour leur première fois. Tant pis, c'était de sa faute, il l'avait tenté. Le brun s'avança, et d'une main enlaça l'autre garçon, tandis qu'il dirigeait l'autre vers plus bas. Le blond avait perdu son sourire, anticipant les évènements, et retrouvant son sérieux pour l'occasion. Il gémit faiblement lorsque il sentit les doigts de son amant s'insinuer peu à peu en lui. L'autre garçon trouvait ça peu plaisant - il préférait le contact vrai, charnel - mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour éviter des hurlements inutiles.

"Al, j'en peux plus..." souffla Scorpius.

Le brun lui en fut reconnaissant. Il retira ses doigts, et fit ce qu'il préférait : il prit son amant dans les bras, tout en prenant soin de se positionner confortablement. Mais il voyait avec horreur la panique s'insinuer dans les yeux de son amant. Il le tint un moment dans ses bras, en essayant de le rassurer, lui murmurant qu'ils pouvaient ne pas le faire s'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il en avait envie, oh que oui. Il voulait voir ce que ça fesait - ça ne pouvait qu'être parfait. Le brun commença alors à pousser avec toute la douceur, toute la tendresse dont il était capable - en particulier lors d'un acte si _violent_. Scorpius se crispa, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son petit ami. Celui-ci du retenir un gémissement de douleur - son épaule était encore plutôt sensible. Il y eut un moment où Albus hésita franchement à continuer dans la douleur semblait intense et muette chez son amant, et il répugnait vraiment à lui faire mal. Finalement, il parvint au plus loin qu'il pouvait.

"Tu vas me tuer..." gémit le blond.

Albus engagea un premier mouvement, qui immédiatement fit se cambrer son amant, dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir. C'était si... Nouveau, pour chacun d'entre eux. Un second mouvement suivit le premier, puis un autre, et encore un autre... Le brun fut le premier à laisser échapper un léger gémissement, comme une plainte informulée. Scorpius avait les yeux fermés, et la respiration chaotique. Il sentait son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Peu à peu, le plaisir l'envahissait. Comme une petite pointe de lumière au début, c'était à présent un éclat si éblouissant que tout son corps en tremblait. Ses yeux roulaient sous ses paupières fermées, ses bras tremblotaient, ses gestes étaient fébriles et désordonnés, sa respiration saccadée, ses jambes convulsaient... Tout son corps exprimait l'incroyable et délicieuse souffrance que lui infligeait son amant.

Le brun avait fermé ses yeux lui aussi. A présent, seul leurs mains leur permettait de se sentir, l'un contre l'autre. Insuffisant normalement, ils avaient là découvert un autre moyen de communiquer. Albus s'était allongé de tout son long sur son amant, les bras entourant ses épaules, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Il apprenait, à présent. Il pouvait sentir tous les mouvements de Scorpius, même les plus imperceptibles. Chaque frisson, chaque spasmes, chaque gémissement et chaque caresse que lui offrait l'autre l'encourageait à continuer, encore et encore. Le garçon finit par se relever sur ses coudes, encadrant alors le visage de son amant. Il ouvrit ses yeux. Ce qu'il vit le fit tressaillir. Le visage du blond affichait une pure extase, ses yeux révulsés, la bouche ne laissant passer plus que gémissements, rougi par le plaisir. Leur peau luisait de transpiration. Scorpius était beau - encore plus beau que d'habitude selon l'autre. Lorsqu'il remonta son regard, leurs yeux se fixèrent. Leur regard traduisant tous leurs sentiments - tendresse, amour, plaisir, joie, douceur...

Scorpius monta une main vers le visage d'Albus. Il était là, il le savait, mais il avait besoin de le toucher. Sa propre vue ne lui suffisait plus. Il passa ses doigts sur sa joue, puis sa bouche, et il remonta pour finir dans ses cheveux. Soudainement, une vague de chaleur plus insistante que les autres lui parvint, vague qui le fit relâcher tout effort dans son bras. Il retomba mollement sur son propre torse. Il sentit qu'il gémit plus fort. Plus longtemps, aussi. Et la vague suivante l'emporta encore plus loin. Il se cambra. Son amant l'enlaçait à présent, un de ses calins si chaud, si réconfortant et tendre, qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais en voir la fin. Il n'arrivait pas à se relaxer, il restait cambré ; il n'y pouvait plus rien. Cette constatation seule vint ajouter encore plus de plaisir, encore plus d'amour à son capital d'émotions, qui commençait à être trop plein pour la journée. Ce corps contre le sien, cette chaleur qui l'entourait et dans laquelle il baignait, cet amour qui en devenait palpable, et surtout, surtout, ce contact si intime entre leurs deux corps qui menaient Scorpius à se demander quel bras était encore le sien... Tout cela combiné fit que le blond n'était plus que gémissements au creux des mains de son amant, qui le caressait de tout son saoul. Ils étaient... Vivants. L'un avec l'autre. L'apogée vint couronner une si longue descente aux enfers ; Scorpius sentit d'un coup tout son corps se contracter, répondant d'un seul bloc à l'appel du plaisir. Sa propre jouissance saisit son amant de surprise qui en lâcha un cri perçant, franchissant à son tour le sommet.

* * *

Lorsque le brouillard qui flottait dans l'esprit de Scorpius se dissipa, il prit à nouveau conscience du corps - nu - de son amant contre le sien. Ils s'étaient séparés, mais il était toujours dans ses bras, contre son torse luisant de sueur. Leur respiration était rapide, profonde, et elles étaient tout ce qu'ils entendaient. La proximité de leurs deux corps faisait que l'un pouvait sentir le battement puissant mais relaxé du cœur de l'autre.  
Scorpius prit conscience de ses mains, qui trainaient sur le matelas. Il les ramena et étreignit à son tour le brun. Celui-ci semblait toujours dans les vapes, comme si se séparer de son amant l'avait mené au bout de ses forces. Albus sembla réagir, un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sous les draps, la température était encore très haute - au sens propre. Ils transpiraient.

Le silence, et pourtant l'atmosphère était chargée de tellement de mots, d'émotions... Cet instant si exaltant, où Scorpius ne s'était jamais senti si détendu, si relaxé fut sans aucun doute le plus incroyable de sa courte vie. Il était amoureux.

"- Tu m'as pas tué... murmura-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas passé loin.

- Tu es... Ahurissant... souffla son amant entre deux expirations."

Ils finirent par relâcher leur étreinte, sans pour autant quitter le lit. Il retombèrent chacun sur leur dos, maintenant tout de même le contact entre eux. La parole leur revenait.

"- C'est pas si mal, murmura Albus.

- Pas si mal ? s'offusqua l'autre garçon, riant. Notre première fois à tous les deux, absolument incroyable, et tout ce qui te vient en tête, c'est _"pas si mal"_ ? Tu perds des points, Al !

- Ok, ok, rigola-t-il. Pardonne moi. C'était parfaitement exaltant, absolument délicieux, incroyablement intense. Je manque d'adverbes superlatifs, mais... Est ce que je regagne des points ?

- Tu en perds toujours deux pour manque de vocabulaire convenable. Je te pardonne, va. Vient là !"

Il le serra dans ses bras, puis lui planta un baiser. Puis encore un, plus tendre et amoureux.

"Je crois" murmura Scorpius entre deux baisers "que je vais bien dormir..."

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

A très vite dans une autre oeuvre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Havirnyrce Vince.


End file.
